injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Metropolis
Metropolis is one of the largest and wealthiest cities on Earth, home to both Superman and Lex Luthor. It is also a Stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Injustice Comic Five years before the main events of the game, Metropolis is featured in the first three chapters before being destroyed by The Joker in a nuclear blast, murdering over eleven million people, among them Lois Lane, who was pregnant with Superman's child. Only one hundred thousand citizens of the city are revealed to have survived, among them Lex Luthor, who was rushed to an emergency bunker under the Lexcorp tower by a speedster. Injustice: Gods Among Us Interactables 'Street' *On the left side of the stage, a Yellow Car can be found and can be bounced off of or exploded by Gadget Characters or slammed onto the opponent with Power Characters. *On the right side of the stage, a Hovering Car 'can be found and can be bounced off of or exploded by Gadget Characters or slammed onto the opponent with Power Characters. 'Rooftop *On the far left side of the stage a Roof Vent can be found and can be thrown by Power Characters or bounced off of/exploded by Gadget Characters. *A Red Mobile Sentry bot can be found hovering in various areas of the stage and can be thrown by Power Characters, or used as a flamethrower by Gadget Characters. *A White Mobile Sentry Bot can also be found and can be thrown by Power Characters, or used as a turret gun by Gadget Characters. 'Musuem' *On the left side of the stage, a suspended Plane Rudder with propellers can be found. Gadget Characters can throw the propellers, Power Characters can throw the rudder. *On the right side of the stage, a suspended Vintage Car can be found and can be thrown by Power Characters, or bounced off of/exploded by Gadget Characters. Stage Transitions *On the right side of the''' Street', a transition can be performed that will send the opponent flying into a building where they will repeatedly receive damage as they ascend passing through numerous floors leading to the '''Rooftop'. *On the right side of the''' Rooftop', a transition can be performed that will bounce the opponent off the building's overhead lights and plummet them hard through the roof where they will repeatedly receive damage as they descend passing through numerous floors leading into the '''Museum'. *On the left side of the''' Museum', a transition can be performed that will send the opponent flying through a room where they will receive damage after hitting numerous pipes, and pass through the last wall of the Musuem, descending back out to the '''Street'. Trivia *Atrocitus appears in the background fighting Kilowog. *The name of this Stage was originally called "Future City". *This stage was one of 5 from the crossover game, Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, to be redesigned by NetherRealm studios for Injustice: Gods Among Us. *The amulet of Netherealm's Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat, can be found in the Museum. *In the early versions of Injustice, the time of day was daytime. In the final version, it's overcast. *Metropolis has 3 transitions and 3 areas to fight in, the most of any stage in the game. *The "Prime" version of Metropolis was only featured in cutscenes, which had a statue of Superman holding up the world, representing that he follows the world's rules. The "Regime" version (that was rebuilt after the Joker's nuclear bomb went off, five years before) is the version that is used as a Stage, which had a statue of Superman standing on the world with his arms crossed, representing that the world follows his rules. Gallery Metropolis.jpg Injustice.5.21-107_Hires.jpg|Superman vs Solomon Grundy Superman vs Flash.jpg|Superman vs The Flash Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman.jpg|Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman The Flash and Nightwing.jpg|The Flash vs Nightwing Injustice.5.23-39_HIRES.jpg|Batman vs The Flash Injustice.5.21-018_HIRES.jpg|The Flash vs Solomon Grundy Grundy vs Flash.jpg Injustice.5.21-007HIRES.jpg IGAU Joker's handiwork.jpg|Joker's handiwork Atrocitus.png|Metroplois Atrocitus fights Killowog Quan Chi amulet .jpg|Quan Chi's amulet in the museum on the left Category:Stages